


Yield

by kelex



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-24
Updated: 2002-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex yields to his father.  Warning:  Contains Graphic Incest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yield

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Rogue for the idea, which I ran with. Thanks to Alax for helping me get the tone right, and thanks to Diana for the beta read. All three of you are goddesses in your own right. 

## Yield

by Kel

<http://crystalshard24.tripod.com/smallville.html>

* * *

Rogue's Challenge: _Lex and Lionel in fencing leathers. Lionel has just defeated Lex and Lex is on his knees in front of Lionel, staring up the length of Lionel's... sword._

Warnings: Graphic incest 

* * *

Lex had been forced to his knees, panting with exertion and glistening with sweat as Lionel's epee rested at his throat. "Match point, Lex," called Lionel smugly. 

Lex shook his head and tried to rise to his feet, but Lionel's foil pressed dangerously close to his skin. The tip was bated and blunt, but the point was still pushing into his throat. "I concede," Lex spat out, his eyes sliding along the sword. When the blade remained pressed to his throat, Lex leaned back and kissed the tip in acknowledgement of his father's victory. This ritual had given him the scar on his lip; Lionel had flicked the tip at the last moment, splitting the tender pink flesh of Lex's lip open. 

Lex had had his first kiss as Lionel consumed the blood from his mouth. 

Lex's tongue worked in his mouth at the memory of the kiss. Sometimes he wondered--bitterly--if love and hate were emotions so twined together that one could not exist without the other. He hated Lionel Luthor; he was also deeply in love with him. 

As his lips touched and tasted the metal of Lionel's blade, it was slowly withdrawn. "You need to practice, Lex." 

"Go to hell, Dad." 

All part of the game. 

Lionel humiliated him, Lex pretended to retaliate, Lionel pretended to allow it and then they fucked. 

Lionel hadn't fucked him in over a year. 

Lex hated him for that. 

"You don't mean that, Lex." 

"Yeah, Dad, I do. Go. To. Hell." He would have made a Monopoly reference if he thought Lionel would appreciate it. "And leave me alone." 

The sword was back, caressing Lex's face with a ghostlike touch, tracing his cheek, then his lips. "You don't want that, Lex." 

No, he didn't. And damn Lionel to hell for knowing that. Damn Lionel for knowing his weaknesses and damn him again for exploiting them. 

Lex wanted to be exploited. 

"How do you know what I want?" 

The sword flashed and Lex's hand flew to his cheek. His fingertips came away sticky, wet, and red. Before Lex could react, Lionel's hand was gripping his wrist, pulling him close and licking his bloody cheek. 

"Because I know you, son," was hissed in his ear. 

"Then do something about it," Lex hissed in return, hurling his own epee to the side. 

Lionel's foil clattered to the floor, then suddenly his weight was pressing down against Lex as he forced his son onto his back. "Do you really want to bait me, son?" Lionel used the cuff of his white jacket to wipe the blood from Lex's face. "Or do you want to take this where it belongs and do this properly?" 

"Goddammit." Lex snarled at his father. "I don't want a fucking choice!" 

The gentle caress infuriated Lex even further. "Get up, Lex. If I'm going to fuck you, then I'm at least going to do it comfortably in bed." 

"That's right, Dad... make it sound like a chore." 

Lex hated the sound of his own petulance. He knew that he sounded like a jilted lover and despised himself for it. 

Lionel rose with feline grace. "If I didn't know better, Lex... I'd say you were childishly jealous." 

Lex rose slowly, but with the same predatory grace as his father. He merely glared at his father, unable to come up with a scathing denial of the glaring truth Lionel had just spoken. 

"Go wash your face." Lionel thrust his sword into the carriage and pulled his gloves off. "What are you waiting for, Lex? Don't make me tell you again." 

It was too much for Lex. God. Lionel was treating him like a child, and he was allowing it. Playing into it, even. And he could not stop. 

"Lex." Nothing else, just his name, but the warning was clear. Lex turned on his heel and climbed the winding stairs rapidly as he refused to think about the man downstairs. 

In the bathroom, Lex studied his reflection. The left side of his cheek was opened completely along his cheekbone, but it was a shallow cut. And he would heal flawlessly. Done for the shock effect of the blood, Lex knew, and yet he could not resist running his fingers along the gash and licking them clean. Tasting what his father tasted, blood and skin. 

Lex shuddered at that thought and tore at the Velcro fastenings that held the high collar in place. Without the tight restriction, he leaned against the wall and gulped in deep breaths. Suddenly desperate to be out of the pure white outfit, Lex's hands ripped fastenings and split seams as he tore the jacket and pants off. Panting heavily and with a fresh trail of blood trickling down his cheek, Lex braced himself against the sink. His skin was flushed red, scored by his nails in his haste to undress himself and red drips marked his shoulder and throat from the cut on his face. Grabbing the closest cloth from the rack, Lex wet it and scrubbed his neck and chest, the cool trails of dampness evaporating instantly against his hot flesh. 

Cleaning his face was next, and he pressed the cool cloth against his forehead, trying desperately to clear his thoughts. The only imperative that remained in his mind repeated endlessly: _Go to your father._

The face in the mirror only repeated those words back to him. 

Nearly naked except for the black workout pants he'd worn under the fencing garb, Lex padded barefoot down the plush carpeted hallway to his bedroom. The carpet fibers buoyed his feet, crushing under his weight and allowing him to sink into the softness of the surrounding fibers. He felt almost thirteen again, heading to his father's bedroom for his reward or his punishment, which most times had turned out to be a mix of both. 

Pushing the door open took almost all of Lex's willpower, and only a whispered reminder in his thoughts that he was finally getting what he wanted carried him into the bedroom. He pushed the door shut, shivering as Lionel's voice slid over him, cutting into him. "Lock the door, Lex. We don't need to air family business to the servants." With unsteady hands, Lex locked the door and approached the bed. "Almost naked and almost ready... almost good enough." 

"What do I have to do to be good enough?" Lex asked softly, hating the anguish in his voice but unable to stop himself from voicing the question. "Do you really hate me that much, Dad?" 

A quizzical look passed over Lionel's features as he examined Lex's question. "I don't hate you at all, Lex. You're my son; you're the most important thing in the world to me. If I'm harsh with you, it's because I want you to be the best that you can be." 

Lex didn't have a ready answer for that. Instead, he did what he knew was expected, what he wanted to do. He stripped off the black workout pants and crawled naked into the bed beside his father. When Lionel didn't direct him, Lex straddled his father's hips and kissed him harshly. Lex's fingers wound tightly in Lionel's hair, almost forcing the kiss as his tongue pried Lionel's mouth open. Lionel finally gave his ground and opened to Lex's kiss, and Lex moaned softly at the first taste in more than a year. "Oh, God. Dad." 

Lionel's hands slid over Lex's sides and hips, wrapping his son's legs around his waist. Lionel broke the kiss, his hands coming up to push on Lex's shoulders, controlling. Always in control. "What is it, Lex?" 

"Why did you wait so long?" Barely an agonized whisper. "Why did you stop loving me?" 

A shake of Lionel's mane. "Because you had to know, Lex. Had to find out for yourself just what you wanted... or needed." Lionel's fingers tightened on Lex's shoulders. 

"You," Lex whispered again, and was rewarded with another kiss, this one given freely as Lionel possessed his son's mouth. "You, Dad." 

"I know. But you had to find that out for yourself." Lionel's thumb slipped into Lex's mouth, and Lex sucked eagerly, laving the rough digit and teasing it with his teeth and tongue. As long as he sucked, he didn't have to speak. "Enough, Lex." Reluctantly, Lex let Lionel's thumb slip out of his mouth. He was rewarded with another brief kiss, and then Lionel shook his head. "Turn around, Lex. Get me wet." 

Lex unwound his legs and slowly turned around, his knees coming to rest on either side of Lionel's chest, hard cock rubbing against Lionel's furry skin as he leaned over and slowly consumed his father's erection. Experience served him well as he swallowed inch after inch, crying out as Lionel's wet thumb swept over his entrance, dipping in with shallow thrusts before withdrawing again. Lex closed his eyes, sucking hard on the cock stretching his throat as he pushed back against the teasing digit. 

Lionel continued to slowly circle Lex's opening, thrusting shallowly with each pass of his thumb. He knew Lex was eager, knew also that he didn't want to hurt his son. "Lex. Do you still keep your... supplies by the bed?" 

Lex pulled his mouth away from Lionel's cock long enough to answer. "Top dresser drawer." 

"Bring them here." Lionel stroked his son's back before Lex rolled off the bed, watching as Lex moved catlike across the room. His hand wrapped around his spit-slick cock and jacked lightly as he waited for Lex. His son was right; it had been too long for both of them. "Slick me," Lionel asked quietly, holding his hands out. 

Lex looked at his father's rough hands and ran his own soft hands over them before opening the clear bottle and pouring out just enough liquid to barely cover his father's fingers. "I want to feel you inside me," Lex said softly. Too ashamed to ask for anything more, this was the only compromise he could make. 

Lionel nodded. "Lex... I won't make you wait this long again." His barely slick fingers probed Lex's opening, stretching the taut muscles carefully. Lex's mouth had returned to his cock, licking and sucking the length, wetting it with his tongue. "Lie down." Lex rolled off his father's thighs and lay face down on the bed. Rough hands turned him over, and Lionel kissed his son brutally, his fingertips tracing the cut on Lex's face, rubbing his eyebrows. His lips moved from Lex's mouth, pressing feather light kisses over his son's closed eyes as his hands ghosted down and spread Lex's thighs further apart as he settled between them. "Open your eyes, Lex... look at me." 

Lex's eyes shot opened and locked onto Lionel's as his father's wet cock pushed into his body. He cried out as a starburst of pain melted into pleasure as Lionel filled him. He felt Lionel's hands sliding over his legs and pulling them around his waist, and Lex's hands moved to grip Lionel's shoulders. 

"No." Lionel caught both of Lex's hands in one of his, pressing them down against the pillow over Lex's head as he moved. 

Lex struggled briefly, long enough to find that Lionel wasn't truly restraining him, and he stilled. The hand holding his wrists slid down his arms and held his head still instead as Lionel's body came to rest over him, both moving in tandem with Lionel's strokes. His father's lips brushed his ear, and Lex's body jerked, pulling away from the three words barely breathed in his ear. Once they were said, Lex found himself released from his father's restraints, and he twined his arms around Lionel's shoulders, this time trapping Lionel's body against his own. This feeling was what had been missing from his life, this feeling was why he acted out in hopes that Lionel would return to him like this. Conflict and heartache raced through his veins as he arched up, pressing himself tightly against Lionel and urging him on, harder and deeper. 

"Lex? Say... " 

The pleading tone in Lionel's voice sent ice through Lex's blood. He'd never heard that from his father before, and he wanted to hear it again. A shiver ran up Lex's spine, insinuating itself at the base of his brain. His entire body sizzled with the electricity running along his skin, concentrating into shocks where Lionel's body touched him. He drew in a deep breath of cool air before pressing his mouth to Lionel's and whispering the return declaration into a hot, nearly fevered kiss. 

Lionel's hands pressed Lex down into the bed, his thrusts moving faster and more fiercely, more possessively. "I _will_ take care of you, Lex. From now on... you'll never be alone again." 

The jealousy that Lex hadn't realized he'd been holding onto vanished with that whispered promise. He lifted himself into his father's strokes, legs squeezing Lionel's waist tightly as he used the leverage to pull himself farther onto Lionel's slick cock. "Don't leave me, Dad." Lex's voice was a small whisper, and Lionel slowed his rhythm as he looked down at his son. 

"I won't, Lex." Lionel lengthened his strokes, pulling almost completely out before thrusting back into Lex's welcoming body. "We'll be great together, son... because nobody else can stand with you like I can." Lex rubbed his body along his father's, nails raking over Lionel's back and leaving red furrows in his wake. Lionel tossed his hair back and growled down at his son. "Marking me, Lex?" 

"My lover, Dad," Lex hissed. "Mine." 

Leaning over, Lionel's tongue sought out and laved the scar that split his son's lip, teeth biting it gently. "And mine, Lex... don't ever forget that." Again and again, his tongue sought out the mark he'd given his son so long ago. Lex cried out softly, strangling the cry in his throat as his father claimed him, rubbing his cock against Lionel's stomach as Lionel's tongue played against his scar. His own tongue rubbed against his father's, battling for possession of the mark as finally, Lionel turned the caresses into a kiss. He slipped his hand between their bodies and wrapped it firmly around his son's cock. "Come for me, Lex... just for me, son." 

Lex thrust up into the stroking of his father's strong hand. He squirmed and whimpered softly, the thrusts in his ass pushing his hips forward, sliding his cock in and out of the tight tunnel formed by Lionel's hand. His brain worked feverishly, repeating Lionel's promises and threats in a never-ending loop as his body arched and twisted in response to Lionel's caresses. Then his thoughts shorted out entirely as the angle of his father's thrusts changed and intense bursts of pleasure exploded behind his closed eyes. "Lionel!" he shouted, muffling himself against his father's shoulder as orgasm rocked his body. 

Lionel squeezed Lex's cock as he came, stroking hard and pulling out every spurt until there was nothing left. The final cry of his name as Lex had come had very nearly sent Lionel over the edge himself, and only by stilling his strokes had he been able to watch and ride out his son's pleasure. He couldn't remember the last time Lex had called him by name like that, and the acceptance it showed--that Lex accepted him as a lover--caused his cock to shudder violently inside his son before he came hard on the heels of Lex's orgasm. 

Lex's body jerked again as he felt his father's seed spilling inside him, and with a shock, he realized that for the first time in his memory, Lionel had not used a condom. He had given Lex literally everything, withheld nothing, and Lex was shaken to his core. Sated and exhausted, Lex waited as Lionel withdrew from him and then pushed his father back on the bed. "You promised," was all he said before looking up at Lionel. 

Lionel's hand slid to the back of Lex's head, pulling it down to his shoulder, saying nothing as he allowed Lex to curl beside him. He knew that he could not leave his son; not like this. But too many things had shifted and changed between them tonight, and Lionel needed every concession he could hold to keep the balance of power in his favor. 

Lex's hand stroked lightly over Lionel's chest, gently tangling in the curly hair that covered his father's skin. Lionel allowed it, giving the only gesture he could, a gentle touch to his son's scalp, pressing a kiss to the smooth skin. "Go to sleep, Lex." 

Every thought but one jumbled in his head, and that was the one question that he'd always had and never asked. "Am I--" 

"You always have been good enough, Lex." Lex had given him so much tonight, and he deserved the reward. "Now go to sleep, son." 

"You won't be here when I wake up, will you?" 

He closed his eyes against the question. "I'm here now, Lex." It was the best he could do, the most he could give. 

End. 


End file.
